Rotating stream sprinklers, also known as mini stream sprinklers, deliver a plurality of rotating streams to the surrounding terrain. The streams are achieved by directing water against a rotatable deflector plate having a plurality of vanes on its lower surface. As the deflector plate rotates, these streams move within a predetermined watering arc set by the user.
The plurality of streams that emanate from the sprinkler provide a visually appealing water dispersal. Additionally, the plurality of streams provides greater wind resistance and more uniform distribution to the surrounding turf.
Due to their often small size, the watering arc and watering radius settings of the rotating stream sprinklers can be difficult to adjust. Further, the rotatable deflectors of most prior art rotating stream sprinklers are driven by the force of water striking angled surfaces on the deflector. Hence, it can be difficult to control the speed of rotation of the deflector plate.
Examples of mini stream sprinklers can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,990; Re 33,823; 4,842,201; 4,898,332; 4,867,379; 4,967,961; 5,058,806; 5,288,022; 6,135,364; 6,244,521; 6,499,672; 6,651,905; 6,688,539; 6,736,332; 6,814,304; 6,883,727; 6,942,164; 7,032,836; 7,086,608; 7,100,842; 7,143,957; and 7,159,795; the contents of all of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.